Weapons in Bully
The following is a List of Weapons in Bully. Inventory Weapons Refills for most inventory weapons can be found around town and/or obtained from a save location or the chemistry set. Slingshot A small hand projectile weapon that is mostly used by Bullies and Greasers. Slingshot rounds do a decent amount of damage close up and normally knock out a typical student with a few hits. It takes a long time to charge a shot, though. Jimmy gets this by taking it from Davis White after the mission The Setup. Unlike the other weapons in the game, Jimmy will not lose it when he gets busted. Jimmy's slingshot has infinite ammo. It will be replaced by the Super Slingshot after the mission The Candidate is completed. However, it is possible to retain the Slingshot with cheat codes. Super Slingshot An upgrade of the slingshot that Earnest gives to Jimmy for the mission The Candidate. It has a scope and is more accurate than the normal slingshot, and charges much more quickly. One fully-charged head shot will knock out most targets, and two will even stop a prefect. Locking on to a nerd with the slingshot while charging will cause the nerd to cower, and if close enough you will have the option to humiliate him. This can be done by holding the fire button and switching to your fists. You can humiliate the nerd even if he has full health. However, they can still attack you after humiliation, instead of running and falling down. Like the regular slingshot, Jimmy will never lose it if he gets busted and will never run out of ammunition for it. Camera ::Main article: Camera Although not technically a weapon, the Camera is found in Jimmy's inventory with the other weapons. Just like the slingshot, Jimmy can never lose it when he is busted. He can throw punches like normal while holding the camera, but can't block opponent's attack because pressing Target Lock-on will make him aim the camera toward his opponent. The camera is also used to provoke any students into fighting Jimmy (Include Little Kids and the Girls) when he annoys them and then aim the camera toward them. Firecracker A small explosive device which cause a loud bang, and a minor explosion. They explode on impact if hit other people, but have small timer if land on surface. These do a lot of damage, and most of the time, only needs one to knock another student out. Jimmy may be caught in the explosion and damaged if he is too near; a faint, high-pitched sound also rings out, which implies that Jimmy's hearing has been damaged by the explosion. He can throw them ahead of him, toss them behind him as he runs away, and throw them while riding a bike. If he holds them for too long while aiming someone they will explode in his hand. Jimmy can make these on his Chemistry set after completing Chemistry 1. They can also be thrown down a toilet as a prank; doing so makes water spurt out of all the toilets. The brand "Little Devil" can be seen on it. Stink Bombs Stink Bombs are vials of chemicals in a glass beaker that turn into green smoke when thrown. They do no damage, but their foul odor makes anyone inside the smoke area (including Jimmy) hold their nose, rendering them unable to fight. The smoke also briefly blinds everyone get caught in it, allowing Jimmy to hide without being seen. They are a favored weapon of the Nerds. Jimmy can make them from his Chemistry set after completing Chemistry 2. He can push stink bombs directly into people's face if he shoves them while holding one, he can throw them from his bike, or throw them behind him while running from someone.You can find these near the garbage dump in the Autoshop area. Carton of Eggs A carton contains eggs. They do very little damage, although they will stun someone. If a person is hit in the face by an egg, he or she will have to wipe the mess off. They are the favored weapon of the Preppies. Jimmy can throw eggs while riding his bicycle, and if he pushes someone while he has eggs equipped, he'll smash an egg in his opponent's face. Bag of Marbles Marbles come in a bag that is thrown on the ground causing them to spill. Anyone who steps in the marbles falls down. The bag doesn't have much range when thrown (It is possible to hold down the attack button for a longer-distance throw), but Jimmy can toss it behind him so people chasing him fall down. Marbles are one of two inventory weapons that never becomes available in Jimmy's dorm room. They can be found in a few specified spawn points in the game, by picking lockers, or be bought from Dragon's Wing Comics. The easiest place to find them is next to the broken down schoolbus in the school parking lot. Itching Powder Itching powder is a powder that comes in a packet. It does no real damage, though when thrown at another person, it causes them to itch so badly they can't do anything but scratch. If someone with itching powder on them bumps into someone else, that person will also be forced to scratch, making it a useful tool against more than one person. It can also be used to provoke students into fighting each other. Jimmy can punch people covered in itching powder without affliction, but he cannot grab them. Jimmy can make these after passing Chemistry 3. Bottle Rocket Launcher A launcher that fires powerful bottled rockets. They do significant damage, but are inaccurate and easy to dodge. Obtained after beating the Nerd Challenge. Jimmy can carry twelve bottle rockets, but only fire three at a time, he then has to reload the launcher. When holding the launcher, Jimmy uses a three strike combination using it as a club rather than throwing punches. After passing Chemistry 4, Jimmy gains the ability to produce bottle rockets with his chemistry set. Spud Gun A pump-action gun that fires potatoes and holds up to eight shots. It is extremely powerful and a headshot will knock out most opponents in one hit, and even reduce most prefects to a sliver of health. It is given to Jimmy by Earnest after he beats him in the mission Nerd Boss Fight. A spud gun refill can be found in most of Jimmy's save locations, and an ammo refill can be purchased at Yum Yum Market (as with bottle rockets, buying spuds does no good unless Jimmy has a spud gun in his possession). When holding the spud gun, Jimmy uses a three strike combination using it as a club rather than throwing punches. Spray Paint Spray Paint is a can of paint that is normally used for tagging. However, the Spray Paint can also be sprayed in anyone's eyes for a moderate amount of damage. It also briefly incapacitates them. Spray Paint can never be found in Jimmy's room, it must be found on campus or purchased from a Yum Yum Market location. The easiest place to find it is just north of the Boys' Dorm, in the alley between the dorm and a raised platform. Rubber Band Ball A big, blue ball which is made by collecting the 75 rubber bands. Like the slingshots, it never runs out of ammunition, and cannot be taken away when Jimmy is busted, although there is a short recharge time after throwing one. When thrown, it bounces around everywhere and unfailingly knocks down anyone it hits, including prefects and police, but excluding Jimmy himself. If a rubber band ball stops moving, Jimmy can pick it up and throw it again. Unlike most weapons, the rubber band ball does not do additional damage if it hits the target in the head. There is also a glitch on the Wii version where the ball is obtained, but will disappear forever when you reload the game. This usually happens if you save the game while the ball is reloading. Newspaper Normally used in the Paper Route minigame, newspapers can be thrown at various aggressors for minor damage. They can be obtained in his standard inventory via a cheat code, or by failing Paper Route or by completing newspaper mission with 100% stats Flashlight The flashlight, as seen in the hands of prefects and police after curfew and during missions that involve stealth, can be acquired by Jimmy only through use of a cheat device (confirmed with Ocarina for the Wii version of Scholarship Edition). Jimmy can equip the flashlight by selecting it in the weapons wheel. While equipped, the user cannot strike an opponent with the flashlight as a melee weapon and Jimmy cannot punch or otherwise cause any damage to anyone. The player can, however, make Jimmy aim the flashlight by pressing "up" to switch to aiming mode and aim it as if it were any other weapon, but shining the flashlight at people will yield absolutely no result. The flashlight is just a visual artifact and nothing more. Melee weapons The melee weapons are weapons that can be picked up at various locations. They are not available in Jimmy's inventory. Baseball bat The baseball bat is a weapon favored by the Jocks. They can be found around the gym and football field. They can also be found at the Clubhouse save point, or taken away from jocks or bullies. the Baseball bat can be used two ways. the default attack, a quick clubbing blow, does modest damage. It also has a much more powerful "charge" attack that does far more damage and knocks most opponents down. Baseball bats break after seven or eight hits, regardless of which attack was used. Non-player characters wielding club weapons can do a running attack, which knocks most students backwards. Big Pipe Used in the boss battle with Edgar, it never breaks but is held with both hands and takes longer to swing than other melee weapons. Bottle A bottle of alcohol wrapped in a brown paper bag. Hobos are sometimes seen carrying these around. Jimmy can pick them up like a weapon, but he just punches as normal when doing so. Moreover, he cannot consume the contents. Broom A large push broom, carried by Mr. Luntz. It is only available when he appears on campus and if Jimmy can manage to take it from him. Mr. Luntz will automatically overpower Jimmy if he tries to grab it, but he'll drop the broom if hit with a stink bomb, itching powder, or if given a wedgie. Giving Luntz a wedgie only counts as "bullying", rather than "bullying authority", so this is the best way to get it. The broom breaks after a few uses. In what appears to be a glitch, after the mop breaks Jimmy can pick up the broken handle as if it were a weapon. However, if he tries to use it, his swings go through whoever he is trying to hit. Cafeteria Trays These weapons can be found in the cafeteria in Bullworth. They can be used as a club, thrown for mild damage, and act as a shield against projectiles. Fire Extinguisher Although there are missions where the fire extinguisher is actually used for putting out fires, they are primarily used as weapons. They can be discharged to disorient an opponent briefly, or used as bludgeoning weapons. They are less effective than baseball bats, but will never break. Extinguishers are found inside most buildings, but picking one up constitutes theft, and can get Jimmy into trouble. Flowers If Jimmy gives one of the bisexual boys flowers, he can then steal the flowers instead of trying to kiss him. He will use it like a yardstick but it will break in 1 hit. Flowers can't be stolen from the girls because they will knee him in the groin automatically if he tries to grapple them to take the flowers. Frat Paddle/Cricket Bat These weapons can be found in Harrington House or the Beach House as wall decorations. They function the same way that baseball bats and wooden planks do. Preppies can sometimes be seen carrying these around. Garbage Can Lid Found in the Greasers hangout and in the auto yard if the trash cans are smashed, as well as a few alleys in Bullworth Town and New Coventry. These are used during the mini boss fight with Davis in Chapter 1. Jimmy throws it like a frisbee, but can also be used to smash people over the head. It does not break during use. It can also be used as a shield, capable of blocking all attacks including those that normally go through Jimmy's guard. Pole A weapon that Johnny wields in the mission Fighting Johnny Vincent. It is possible to use the pole but only against Johnny. Throw a firecracker at Johnny's bike and he will fall off and drop the pipe. Plate Found in Harrington House, the school Cafeteria or the Beach Clubhouse. Can be thrown like a frisbee or smashed over a student's head. However, unlike the trash can lid or the plaque, it will shatter when thrown or smashed against people. Plaque A metal plaque on a wooden backing, the plaque can be used as a club or thrown as a weapon. It does not break during use. Found only in Harrington House and the Beach House. It is essentially a reskin of the garbage can lid, as it has the same functions and makes the same noise on contact. Poison gun Found on the top floor of Harrington House, the poison gun is essentially a reskin of the fire extinguisher. The poison it shoots does minor damage to humans and temporarily stuns them, and the gun itself can be used as a bludgeoning weapon. It is used to kill the Crapula Maxima plant on the mission Weed Killer. During Chapter 6, Jimmy can climb to the top of Harrington House and take the gun. Pom-Pom Found with the cheerleaders in The Big Game or Nice Outfit.They can be held like a weapon although Jimmy just punches as normal while holding one. Riding crop An accessory of Gary's Halloween costume, it functions like a yardstick but never breaks. Steel panel A steel panel embossed with a biohazard symbol, wielded by Jimmy during the fight against the Townie leader, Edgar. Using the Steel Panel, Jimmy can block Edgar's blows and deliver heavy blows. However, after Edgar hits the panel a few times, the Steel Panel shatters, forcing Jimmy to rip more off the wall. Sledgehammer A large, heavy sledgehammer that the Greaser Norton Williams used. It can be used after defeating Norton in a mini boss fight only during the mission, The Tenements. It does not break, and is the only thing that can break down the wooden walls inside the tenements. Players cannot fight anyone with it without a cheat device as they must defeat all of the other Greasers to challenge Norton, and players cannot leave the building with the sledgehammer as they drop it when they open the window. Umbrella Occasionally, students use these when it is raining. It functions like a yardstick but is unbreakable. However, unlike most melee weapons, Jimmy cannot "charge" the umbrella for greater damage, and instead of knocking anyone head first into the ground like the yardstick, it sends most students flying backwards, while tough students or adults flinch backwards. Jimmy can put the umbrella up if the player hits a certain button, but can't fight with the unfolded umbrella. If he tries, it immediately re-folds. Vase This is a blue vase with flowers growing out of it. They are found in the Library and inside the Harrington House, as well as a few yards in Old Bullworth Vale, and can be smashed over someone's head once before shattering. It can send most characters down, including large students like Damon and the Prefects, although adult authority figures only flinch. Strangely, Jimmy can charge up his throwing the vase like a slingshot shot. One fully charged hit can knock out weaker students like the Nerds. Wooden plank The wooden plank is a common melee weapon, made available by destroying a table, chair, barrier or crate. Wooden planks are the second most favoured weapon of the Bullies and Greasers, both cliques can sometimes be seen carrying planks around. One hard swing can knock a student out. Repeated blows will break the plank. Wooden sword A wooden sword used by Vance when he's in his pirate outfit. It functions like a yardstick but it never breaks. Yardstick Just as the name says, it is a yardstick. Favoured by the Nerds, especially Thad Carlson. The yardstick can be used to slap, or it can be stabbed with as if it were a sword. It breaks after roughly a half dozen uses. Throwable Items Throwable items are exactly what they sound like, objects on the ground the player can throw. Apple A small, red fruit. The Prefects will throw it at Jimmy if he is somewhere they can't reach. Usually seen under trees or in the cafeteria. It can be thrown for minor damage, but can also be eaten to marginally boost health. These can be used to start a food fight. Bag of dog poo A brown paper bag with dog feces inside it, used in The Big Prank. It can be thrown for minor damage, although doing so fails the mission. Banana A yellow fruit. These can be found in the cafeteria. The player can throw them to start a food fight, but he can also eat the banana, then drop the peel for someone to slip on. The game keeps track of the number of times Jimmy has slipped on banana peels. Dropping the banana intentionally counts as weapon fired. Basket ball This ball can be kicked or thrown at other people for minor damage. If Jimmy picks it up and walks or jogs while holding it, he can dribble it. If Jimmy throws the ball while facing one of the basketball hoops in front of the gym or in old Bullworth Vale Jimmy will attempt to throw the ball through the hoop. The game keeps track of the amount of times Jimmy has dribbled a basket ball. Brick Just a normal brick. The Police will throw it at Jimmy if he is somewhere they can't reach, like on a car, or in water. The brick is also used by Jimmy in the mission The Setup. It can be thrown while on a bike. Deals minor damage. Dead rat A rat after hit with a projectile. It makes a squishy noise when thrown. Students get angry if actually hit by it, but if it's thrown in front of them, they'll yell in disgust before fleeing. Throwing rats merits a "Using Prank" rule violation. Football A normal, brown, pigskin football. It is found on the school's athletics field. Can be thrown or kicked for minor damage. The game made no attempt to give the football realistic bounce physics, it bounces and rolls in straight lines like the basket ball and soccer ball. Just like the frisbee, if a Jock is greeted while holding a football, after a short time, they will wave, and the football can be thrown at them and be caught by them. Rigged football Only available during The Big Game and Jock Boss Fight. Looks exactly the same as a regular football, just with a firecracker taped on. It will explode if thrown at someone, or after a certain time. Frisbee A red, circular disk, found on the football field, on the beach, or in front of the Boys Dorm. It is very inaccurate, and has a fair chance of being carried by the wind. Deals minor damage. You can play frisbee with a student with over 50% respect towards Jimmy by aiming at them. They will make a waving motion with their hands. You can then press the action button to throw the frisbee and they will catch it. Snowball Only available during winter, which is during Chapter 3. It has to be made from certain areas with the right amount of snow. These can be used to start snowball fights. Although they are just made of snow, throwing one is still considered a violation. Throwing snowballs at boys is only a minor violation. Throwing snowballs at the girls and little kids fills the trouble meter to max orange, and throwing them at adults and authority figures fills it to full red. Most students will either run or throw snowballs back rather than try to start a fistfight. However, snowballs actually do damage that, in a snowball fight, can add up quickly. If Jimmy gets on a bike while holding a snowball, he'll keep hold of it. Soccer ball A black and white soccer ball, this can be kicked or picked up and thrown. It does minor damage to anyone who it hits. Soccer balls can be found on the football field, but there is also one next to the School Parking Lot and a few in the lot in front of the Boys' Dorm. Textbook Textbooks can be found by lock picking lockers, or stealing them from students. They cause a small amount of damage and pages fly out when thrown. Some of the pages say, "I (red heart) LISA" or "I (red heart) JOE", although neither Lisa nor Joe appear in the game. Girls, little kids and adults can be knocked out with a textbook without causing the prefects or the police to try to bust Jimmy for it by throwing it at them. But throwing the textbook at prefects or the police will raise the trouble meter to max. Toilet paper A small roll of white TP, picked up in the Basement for two errands, and cannot be used under other circumstances. Can be thrown for minor damage. Water balloon Red balloons that have to be filled with water from a tap or cooler to be used. Usually used for pranking, and strangly it has the power to break windows too. They only become available after completing an errand for Otto. Once they've been unlocked, Jimmy can make one at any sink or water fountain. The game keeps track of the amount of drinks Jimmy has taken from the water fountains, but once he has unlocked water balloons he can only use the fountains for making them. Other Weapons "Kick Me" Sign Technically not a weapon. It is found only in lockers or from students carrying one, a kick me sign is planted on someone's back. Any student approaching that person will then kick them, including Prefects and Police, even if the person they're kicking is much bigger and stronger than they are, or an authority figure. If a student tries to kick a member of his own clique, the kicks will go through the student without touching them. In the Xbox 360 version of Scholarship Edition, the kicks actually connect. Spud cannon This is the only weapon that is fully automatic in the game, and cannot be moved. It is found on the gates to the observatory, and is used in a couple of missions, including Stronghold Assault, and Defender of the Castle. It can be used in free roam, whether just to shoot randomly, or to gun down students who have been lured to the observatory. It causes immense damage, and as few as two hits can cause a knock out. It has unlimited ammo. Volcano 4000 Firework This is a large firecracker shaped like a volcano. When set, it kicks out colorful sparks and hisses, causing students nearby to run toward the lit firecracker and watch it. After a while, it explodes, doing a large amount of damage to anyone who is too close. Characters have dialogue lines specifically for when they are watching a Volcano 4000. The Volcano 4000 is used primarily in the Halloween mission in Chapter 1 as one of the pranks you must complete, but can be stolen from lockers on occasion. Sometimes a Bully or a Nerd can be seen running across campus holding one, and Jimmy can take it if he catches the student before he plants it. Vehicles Though a means of transportation, certain vehicles Jimmy controls can be used to damage an opponent’s health. Whilst ridden, a Bike can damage an opponents health be riding in to them at a high speed. Also a Go-Kart can be used as a means of damaging an opponent’s health if you succeed in running them over. Other vehicles such as a lawnmower or the scooter can be used to attack an opponent’s health too. Detonator A detonator That is used by Earnest Jones During is boss fight in Nerd Boss Fight. Removed from game Baton This weapon was removed during development, but its animation can still be found in the game data files. Early versions of the Prefects carried batons, and so they may have been intended for the prefects, the police, or both. BB gun The BB gun was originally intended to be available in free roam as a weapon outside of the Shooting Range mini game, but this idea was scrapped during development. Animation and act files for this weapon still exist in the game data. Devil Fork There is a devil fork in the game's files that was probably intended to be a weapon featured during Halloween, possibly as an accessory to Casey's devil costume. Dodgeball A red rubber dodgeball. These are only used during Dodgeball games, but older screenshots showed them available during free roam. Joke Candy The joke candy in the game was meant to be used on Edna during Halloween. When she eats it, she becomes sick, and presumably pukes. Super Spud Gun A Super Spud Gun is still in the game files. It can be modded into the game, It has the same power as the regular spud gun, but looks a lot differen t. Wand A wand is found in the data files, it was probably intended to be used by Pinky during Halloween as the model's name is PinkyWand and Pinky dressed up as a princess for Halloween. Category:Lists